1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical fasteners, and more particularly to mechanical fasteners for unique applications. In this regard, the present invention relates to a device that provides unitized attachment and removal features into other than circular holes which enlarge after an established depth. More specifically, the present invention includes an attachment apparatus comprising a rotation limiting member adapted to be threaded onto a threaded member; and a preload nut adapted to be threaded onto a threaded member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of conventional fasteners include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,337, issued Aug. 8, 1995 to Kakimoto who reveals a lock nut where the nut closest to the bolt head and the intermediate nut are engaged with each other in only the peripheral direction. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,187, issued Nov. 8, 1994 to Scalise who describes a releasable locking fastener including a collar and resilient locking prongs with shoulders to anchor the bolt to a first member. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,279, issued May 24, 1994 to Ewing who represents a locking threaded fastener of the wedge action type. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,423, issued Mar. 2, 1993 to Ewing who illustrates a locking fastener with wedge elements therebetween for wedging the nut members apart when the threaded nut member is turned in the loosening direction. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,855, issued Feb. 25, 1992 to Terry who represents a locking fastener assembly with co-acting cam surfaces and locking means. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,644, issued Jul. 3, 1990 to Runels, and assigned to Eaton Corp., who depicts a bolt and nut lock assembly for releasably locking a bolt to an object. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,101, issued Aug. 13, 1985 to Rosan Jr. who portrays a method for installing a locking nut or bolt that includes drilling a bore to accommodate a fastener assembly.